Shingeki no Dōbutsu
by Madeshiko Takishima
Summary: Eren est à moitié loup. Levi, lui, à moitié panthère noire. Tout deux vivent dans deux mondes différents. La surface pour Eren, avec sa famille, et la ville souterraine, seul avec Farlan et Izabel pour Levi. Et pourtant, le destin va y mettre son grain de sel. / P.S : Il y a dans la liste des caractères, Farlan, mais pas Izabel... Pourquoi ? Hein ? POURQUOI !
1. Prologue

Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs qui m'ont aidé pour cet fic inspiré du doujinshi together with tug Eren avec Farlan et Izabel !

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils s'étaient vu, mais ne le savaient pas. Ou plutôt, ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Eren n'était qu'un jeune enfant de quatre ans qui faisait craquer toutes les personnes qu'il croisait avec son teint halé, ses grands yeux variant entre le bleu et le vert, sa chevelure brune en pagaille, ses deux oreilles droites et poilus ainsi que sa grosse queue touffus qui remuait derrière lui, signe de sa bonne humeur. Levi, lui, n'était qu'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, pâle, des yeux d'aciers à mi-clos, des sourcils toujours froncés sur un masque d'indifférence, des cheveux noirs rasés à la base et dont deux mèches séparaient sur le côté droit retombaient sur son front. Lui, à l'inverse d'Eren, n'était pas à mi- loup. Lui, possédait deux oreilles arrondit noires et une longue queue fine et de même couleur. Des attributs de félin, de panthère noire.

Rien semblait les destiner à se retrouver pour ne plus ce quitter, et pourtant...

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est court, mais c'est le principe d'une intro !

Reviews avant que j'envoie la sauce ?


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je préviens, il y a SPOILE ! Mais la partie n'est pas indispensable, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire.

Désolée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture et reviews ?

* * *

Dans la ville souterraine, projet du gouvernement, abandonnée depuis longtemps maintenant. Repère à bandits désormais et où peu de personnes osent y mettre les pieds. On y trouve également la population la plus miséreuse, souvent des réfugiés de la catastrophe du mur Maria. C'est là, que commence notre histoire.

En l'an 852, notre cher Eren à désormais dix-sept ans. Le petit garçon-loup est devenu un beau jeune homme impulsif et au fort caractère. Mais qui, malheureusement, a connu de terribles tragédies.

[ SPOILE ! Pas obligé de lire ! ]

En 845, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, un titan que l'on nomme aujourd'hui titan colossale, est apparut. Mesurant soixante mètres de haut, dépassant ainsi le mur de dix mètres. Celui-ci détruisit le mur d'un simple coup de pied, permettant ainsi au titans de pénétrer dans le district de Shingashina. Durant cette invasion, Eren vit avec sa sœur adoptif, Mikasa, sa mère se faire dévorer alors que son père était partit. Depuis ce jour, Eren n'a qu'un seul objectif, celui d'éradiquer tous les titans de la surface de la terre.

En 847, Eren qui a alors douze ans, s'engage dans les forces militaires et commence sont entraînement. Après trois années à '' cracher du sang '', Eren fini, en 850 donc et à l'âge de quinze ans, 5ème de sa promotion, avec la possibilité d'intégrer l'unité de son choix. Peu après, alors qu'il s'occupait de l'entretien du matériel sur le mur de Rose, le titan colossale qui avait détruit le mur du district de Shiganshina apparaît devant lui, détruisant le mur Rose. Eren fut alors le seul de son groupe qui eu le cran de passer à l'attaque face à cette immense adversaire. Échouant dans la tentative de tuer le titan de soixante mètres, Eren sera chargé avec son équipe, d'aller au front car le district de Trost est déjà envahit.

Et c'est là, que tous dégénéra. Cela fut un véritable massacre, Eren perdit sa jambe gauche et tous ses compagnons furent dévorés. Il réussit néanmoins à sauver Armin mais suite à cela, il fut avaler par un Titan. Dans le ventre du titan, Eren était au bord du désespoir, paniquant, rongé par la peur grandissante de mourir. Puis, Eren se rappela du pourquoi il s'était engagé et une détermination sans nom le prit, lui permettant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, de se transformer en un titan de quinze mètres, éclatant le titan dans lequel il se trouvait de l'intérieur. Suite à sa transformation et, à la surprise de tout le monde, Eren massacra tous les Titans qui croisaient son chemin, sauvant par la même occasion sa sœur Mikasa. Suite à cette découverte, Eren fut accusé de traîtrise envers l'humanité. Seuls Mikasa et Armin furent à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Dans la confusion, le capitaine donna l'ordre de faire feu sur lui ! Par pur instinct de survie, Eren se transforma partiellement en titan et arrêta le tir de canon. Après toute cette agitation, nos héros furent sauvés par Dot Pixis, l'officier le plus gradé de la région sud. Ce dernier paria sur la capacité d'Eren à se transformer en Titan pour pouvoir reboucher la brèche du mur. Eren accepta d'essayer, et il reprit la forme d'un Titan. Malheureusement il perdit très vite le contrôle et s'attaqua à Mikasa. Il reprit soudainement le contrôle grâce à l'intervention d'Armin qui lui a fait entendre raison, et il reboucha la brèche en y mettant toute sa volonté.

[ Fin du SPOILE ! ]

Eren pensait être sauvé, mais la réalité en fut tout autre. En effet, Eren eu par la suite un procès et suite à cela, les brigades spéciales décidèrent de le tuer. Afin de le sauver, Mikasa et Armin l'aidèrent à s'évader, et après une longue course poursuite, Eren fini par atterrir dans la ville souterraine, seul et oublié.

OoOoO

« Rattrapez moi cet enfoiré ! » Hurlait un homme à ses sous fifres qui lui obéissaient sans discuter.

Le groupe couraient à travers les rues sales et sombres de la ville souterraine, ne perdant pas de vu le jeune homme qui courait à en perdre halène pour leur échapper. Ses cheveux brun étaient en bataille, sa queue fouettait l'air et ses oreilles se tournaient au moindre bruits. Eren était dans de beau draps. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était ici, dans cette ville, définition de l'oubli et de la misère. Il était fatigué, sale, affamé, assoiffé et devait maintenant, trouver un moyen d'échapper au groupe de malfrat qui n'étaient pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien fait si ce n'est récupérer ce qu'ils lui avaient volé. Sa clé. Celle que son père lui avait confié il ne savait plus quand. Dernier souvenir de celui-ci maintenant porté disparut.

Tournant sec à un virage, il ne vit pas à temps la personne et la bouscula, faisant tomber par la même occasion ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, soit un sac de course. Se retrouvant par terre, sur l'individu qui fusillait Eren du regard, celui-ci se raidit en entendant les hommes se rapprocher, ses oreilles de loups droites sur son crânes et dirigées vers l'arrière. Sans perdre de temps, il se remit debout avant qu'une main ne lui agrippe violemment la queue, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur. Se retrouvant à genoux, la queue toujours maintenu, il grogna en se tournant vers l'homme qui le regardait de haut, ses yeux acier semblant le foudroyer, alors que les oreilles noires de l'inconnu étaient droites. Sa queue, elle, fouettait l'air, signe d'énervement.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se fit tout petit sous l'aura imposante de l'individu qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Tiens ! Levi ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir attrapé ce petit enculé. » S'exclama le leader du groupe qui venait d'arriver dans la ruelle, et souriait de manière victorieuse.

Le dit Levi se tourna vers le groupe et releva un sourcil. Sa queue fouettait l'air, et ses oreilles commençait à dangereusement se baisser vers l'arrière, faisant trembler plusieurs hommes du groupe.

« Va donc lécher le cul de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne l'ai pas retenu pour toi ! » rugit l'homme-panthère noire.

Revenant sur Eren dont le coin des yeux étaient décorés de petites gouttes d'eau salés, celui-ci serrait les dents, grognant malgré son angoisse grandissante. C'est que ça faisait mal de tirer sur sa queue comme ça. Tentant le tous pour le tous, Eren tira un coup sec pour se libérer. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal et grogna de douleur.

Agacé, Levi tira sur la queue, le rapprochant de lui et le faisant de nouveau couiner de douleur.

« Oï, si t'arrêtais de bouger comme si tu avais un verre au cul, tu aurais moins mal ! »

Eren le fusilla du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur le leader du groupe qui souriait, grognant plus fort, Eren se mit à trembler. Le regard que l'homme lui jetait lui rappelait celui des soldats de la brigade spécial lorsque le juge eu donné son verdicts ; Ce qui l'énerva. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et les poils de sa queue se dressèrent alors qu'il lâcha un aboiement sinistre. Certains hommes sursautèrent en reculant alors que le leader recula d'un pas par méfiance. Levi, lui, fronça un peu plus ses sourcils avant de suivre le regard du plus jeune, tombant sur le leader. Une question vint alors dans son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Se redressant, Levi se tourna vers le leader, et demanda de sa voix grave :

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

L'homme sembla surprit mais ne dit rien, détournant le regard. Revenant très vite, l'air sur de lui, il donna sa réponse.

« Cet enfoiré m'a volé- »

« Je ne t'ai rien volé ! » Hurla aussitôt Eren, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « C'est toi qui m'as volé le dernier souvenir de mon père ! Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui m'appartenait. C'est toi le voleur dans l'histoire ! »

Fronçant les sourcils un peu plus si cela était possible, Levi revint sur le malfrat qui ne semblait pas à l'aise, regardant partout autour de lui. Soupirant, l'homme-panthère noire tira d'un coup sec sur la queue d'Eren qui grogna avant de lever sa jambe qui partit rencontrer le visage du plus jeune qui s'évanouit, assommé.

OoOoO

Eren gémit en se réveillant doucement, une violente douleur lui vrillant la tête. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, le jeune homme-loup grogna de plus belle en sentant une migraine atroce lui venir. Levi n'y était pas allé de main morte pour l'endormir. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Et où était-il maintenant ? Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Il était dans un lit moelleux et confortable, dans une pièce très propre, beaucoup trop propre pour que soit vrai. Il était dans la ville souterraine, et ce dire qu'une telle maison existe, si propre, est assez irréel.

Se redressant après un moment à essayer de retrouver la totalité de ses esprits, Eren tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits derrière la porte, se rapprochant de là où il était. Il reconnu la voix grave et froide de Levi, une autre voix masculine, et une voix plus aigus, une voix de fille. Fronçant les sourcils, il manqua de sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme-panthère noire qui posa son regard sur lui avant de s'avancer et de lui jeter sur le lit des vêtements propres. Ces vêtements.

Aussitôt, Eren souleva les draps et fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait des vêtements. Un peu petit, mais des vêtements. Revenant à Levi, il le regarda un moment, celui-ci fouillant dans une armoire qu'il n'avait, jusque là, pas remarqué et fini par ouvrir les lèvres.

« Heu... Je suis où ? »

Levi daigna à peine se tourner vers lui, sortant du linge propre de l'armoire qu'il posa sur une petite table non loin de là où il était, l'atteignant à bout de bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eu terminé son affaire qu'il lui répondit.

« Chez moi. »

Cela était logique. Eren s'en doutait ; maintenant, la question était de savoir pourquoi ? Et comme si le plus vieux avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit.

« Tu étais dans un état tel que si je te laissai dehors une minute de plus, tu allais crever comme une merde. D'autant plus que l'autre abruti s'en est prit à toi pour rien. »

Le ton utilisé était plat, presque doux. Il venait de dire cela comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence, de la chose la plus naturel au monde. Eren en était presque gêné de cette attention. Détournant le regard en sentant ses joues chauffer, la voix de Levi le ramena sur terre.

« Maintenant grouille-toi de te laver et de remettre tes habits, tu mangeras ensuite. La salle de bain est sur ta droite en sortant. »

Et sur ces mots, il laissa le jeune loup seul, repartant à ses affaires.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
